


Christmas decor

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus and Alec get into a heated arguments about... Christmas decorations?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Christmas decor

Alec groaned under his breath when he glanced towards Magnus, who was sitting on the other side of the living room and he sighed again because… Magnus was being impossible. The two of them were trying to decorate the living room since it was Christmas season, but Alec wanted… a little bit less, but Magnus wanted to go all out. It was fine, but Alec wanted something more classy. Magnus’ Christmas was always colorful, but that was the first time that their ideas clashed on the decorations. It wasn’t their first Christmas together, so they kind of had a little fight. Nothing serious, but both of them were really too stubborn to back away and now each of them were sitting on the opposite sides of the living room and were sulking.

Alec was sulking, Magnus was sulking - Alec wasn’t going to apologise, not this time when he was right about it. Yes, he liked going all out, but he wanted his ideas to be counted… well, Magnus wanted to make a compromise before, but Alec wasn’t really listening - his stubborn side really was something. So, there they were, not really talking to each other and Magnus had a little frown on his face. He was hurt - Alexander didn’t like his style anymore? What has happened? It was a silly little fight, deep down he knew it, but still… this was big to him and he sighed again.

Alec sighed at him and he knew what Magnsu was expecting - an apology. Alec was going to apologise  _ after _ Magnus was going to apologise to him. Yes, he was going to be this petty. He loved his husband, but this time he wasn’t backing down even if he knew that Magnsu was going to try to do something about it. “I’m not going to apologise - not until you apologise first,” said Alec and Magnus pouted again and looked around.

“Fine then, I’m not apologising either,” said Magnus and Alec felt his cheeks heating up. This was so childish and he knew that Magnus was very well aware of that fact as well. Huffing under his breath, Alec rolled his eyes and Magnus almost stuck his tongue out at the other, but then he realised that it would be taking things too far.  _ Didn’t they take it too far already?  _ Alec felt his cheeks reddening and he cleared his throat.

“Magnus-”

“Clearly my decoration ideas were superior,” stated Magnus as if it was a well known fact and Alec tried not to laugh. Magnus was adorable when he was annoyed and the warlock gave him an annoyed look which made Alec stop laughing immediately, but even so he was really amused. Magnus was acting so… adorable indeed. Alec pinched the bridge of his nose and Magnus arched his brow -  _ what was that supposed to mean?  _

“Magnus - you wanted to mix every colour,” said Alec and shook his head. “I think we should go for something small this year. Don’t you think that blue and silver combo would be good?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded. Of course it was  _ good _ , but good wasn’t good enough for him. He needed something spectacular - over the top Christmad was what it was all about.

“It is good, yes, but it’s not good enough,” said Magnsu and ALec laughed.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It’s missing the other colours,” said Magnus.

“Magnus, not everything has to have every colour in the rainbow,” said Alec and Magnus nodded. Of course not, but Christmas was one of those things where more was… more. Less wasn’t good enough and he massaged his temples. Alec snorted again - they were taking this way too seriously yet both of them were stubborn enough to not let it down so easily. 

“Christmas does,” said Magnus stubbornly and Alec rolled his eyes again.

“What happened to less is more?”

“This rule doesn’t apply to Christmas,” said Magnus.

“Since when?” asked Alec and arched his brow.

“Since always,” said Magnus and then huffed under his breath. 

“Look, Magnus-”

“Alexander, excuse me, but I’m right about this one,” said Magnus and then nodded. “We should totally go over the top. Trust me, I’m usually right on this one,” said Magnus and Alec huffed under his breath and then he smiled. Well, he was glad that their fights were about decorations in the living room not about something serious. He snickered and then he huffed under his breath, shaking his head. 

“How about we make a compromise?” asked Alec softly.

“Compromise?” asked Magnus and then narrowed his eyes. He didn’t really like the sound of that, but he wanted to know what kind of a compromise Alexander had in mind. Alec smiled when he saw that the other one was  _ ready _ to listen out his request and he happily clasped his hands together.

“How about we add in a few more colours to the two?” asked Alec and Magnus pouted.

“How many are a few?” asked Magnus carefully.

“One or two?” asked Alec and his voice got really high. 

“That is not the definition of a few, darling,” said Magnus and Alec sighed under his breath.

“Listen to this - we can add a few different shades of blue, what do you say?” asked Alec and Magnus perked up. Okay, he was listening. But still wouldn’t it be boring? Sure a few shades of blue would spice Alexander’s idea, but still!

“I see your idea and I raise it with… adding a few different shades of purple in as well,” said Magnus and Alec snorted and then he sighed under his breath. Well, that did seem like a good idea, Magnus loved that combo very much and in the end Alec gave him a little nod and then smiled.

“Seems like a good idea to me,” said Alec softly and Magnus’ face brightened.

“Right? Purple makes everything pretty,” said Magnus and then chewed on his lip. “What’s your opinion on glitter, love?”

“Add it as much as you want,” said Alec with a huge smile and Magnus grinned all the way up to his ears.

“You’re the best husband ever, I love you so much,” said Magnus happily. 

“So it’s settled then?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded.

“Yes,” said Magnus happily and finally walked over to Alec, sitting into his lap and he kissed him happily. So the fight was over then? “Look at us being silly and fighting over Christmas ornaments,” said Magnus and Alec grinned and nodded.

“I know,” said Alec and then huffed under his breath. 

“So I guess it’s settled then?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded.

“Yes,” said Alec and then kissed Magnus again, who hummed and then nodded.

“I do think your idea is better after all,” he said after the place was decorated and Alec was shining with pride -  _ he was getting better at this!  _


End file.
